Trouble
by That-Stubborn-Biotch
Summary: This is a tribute to LizzeXX's Heart of Time series. This is not part of a competition, I just thought of a scenario I thought would happen to Angel during her time in the Academy. Angel in no way belongs to me, only Dylan, Byson, Miss Tyllia and Morrow belong to me.


Trouble

This is a one shot dedicated to LizzeXX, and her OC Angel, in her Heart of Time Saga. I absolutely love her work, and Angel is my favourite OC of her five (?) Doctor Who OCs. This is a story about Angel during her time in the academy. I will attempt to write this in the style of Lizze, but she is Queen, only after J. , Steven Moffatt and Rick Riordon.

Lizze is an AMAZING author who has dealt with plagiarism, other authors stealing her stories and other people claiming to be related to her. She has worked hard and has written over 60 stories, but her writing skills are not limited to Doctor Who, oh no. She has written fan fictions for Once Upon A Time, Supernatural, Sherlock, Star Trek and more. Please read her fan fictions because they are wonderful and beautifully written.

WARNING: if you have not read the Heart of Time Saga by LizzeXX, you will be UTTERLY confused on what happens in this One Shot. Please read the Heart of Time Saga before reading this to prevent confusion.

Word count: 1, 186 words

- Bee

Angel couldn't control her mouth. She was one of the most innocent people in the Academy, and at only age 12, she till didn't grasp the concept of what was socially acceptable to say/ask, and when to do so. This had led to her having little to no friends, and no respect from her peers. She tried of course, but her innocent questions and confused statements would get her kicked out from cliques and groups everywhere.

Angel, though, still had the Corsair, her best friend. He was a neighbour, and in her Dad's attempt to help her become friends with more Time Lords, and not TARDIS', he introduced them. Oh, they hated each other at first. Well, they tried to. Each wanted to do something else the talk and play with each other, but once they got talking, they found that they had similar views, and opinions on TARDIS' and toys and classmates. Corsair, himself, had social problems. His first incarnation, the one he was on, was quite large, and muscled, and other kids took him as a bully because of his appearance. So when he rocked up to school one day, with Angel on his side, only half his size, the class was gobsmacked. Though, that didn't stop them from avoiding the pair.

Every day, after their classes at the Academy had finished, she would take the Corsair to her garage, where she kept, took care of, and repaired TARDIS'. She would be repairing them and he would talk on, jabbering about the classes he had, or the boys he tried to avoid, and Angel, being the great listener she was in that incarnation, nodded and pointed out this that he should've done or said, helping him with his problems.

Other times, Angel would go to his house, and they would play electric cars. Corsair had broken quite a few while playing on his own, he actually had a stash under his bed, and he would get Angel to fix them up, maybe even improve them. She would fix them and soon all his toy cars were faster, slicker and overall more responsive to the command box.

One time, their class was forced to stay at the Academy during the night, because the Lunar Phenomenon was occurring. The Lunar Phenomenon was when both their sun lined up perfectly with both Mar and Venus. This happened only once every 15, 456 years, to be exact, and this was the first time anyone in the class would see it.

The students were all playing in the courtyard, which was right at the centre of the school, so all the towers and classrooms towered over it. Angel and the Corsair were playing a special game of theirs, where they would get as many things they could get, and build cars out of them. Whichever's was the fastest would gain one point and the first to five points won. Angel was waiting for Corsair to finish his car when she overheard a conversation between two boys who had teased her earlier in the day.

"Why do we need to learn to drive a TARDIS to graduate this stupid school?" The first boy, who everyone knew as Byson, exclaimed loudly, "Why can't they just give us a Vortex Manipulator and let go as we want? A TARDIS is just a stupid machine who won't even follow the instructions my dad puts in!"

Outraged, Angel stormed over there, with the Corsair on her footsteps. He hadn't heard this exchange and was just as confused as Angel normally was with social interaction.

"Excuse me?" Angel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, getting into a protective stance, "How dare you say that about TARDIS'! TARDIS' are as alive as you, and if you can't believe that then you're just as stupid as... as..." Angel trailed off as she attempted to think of a comeback. The second boy, Dylan, laughed at Angel and was quick to reply with a retort, getting up and standing a metre from Angel.

"Where's a TARDIS' going to get you in your life? Our Dad's up close in the government and even up close to our Lord Rassilon!" Dylan boasted, "We're going to up high in the government and all you're going to do is sleep your into a bed every night, the way you're going." He snarled, tilting his head higher so he has to look down the bridge of his nose to see her, making him feel superior.

"Sleeping my way into a bed?" Angel questioned, turning to the Corsair, "What does that mean?" She asked, frowning. Angel hated not knowing this, and seeming a bit dumb. Byson and Dylan smirked, as if this question just proved their claim correct

"Uh..." The Corsair felt worried. He didn't want to destroy Angel's innocent mind. "It means that you would have to work hard every day just to be able to sleep in a bed."

"Also, I thought your dad worked as a janitor at the Great Hall?" Angel asked, confused. When her father would take her to the Great Hall for his meetings, she would stay outside and talk to Byson and Dylan's dad, Morrow. He was nice, but very quiet. Byson stepped forward, outraged.

"How dare you?!" He screamed, gaining the attention of the teacher and other students nearby. He went to punch her, but the Corsair quickly pulled her behind him and grabbed Byson's fist and twisted it, until Byson retracted it, clutching it to his chest.

"Miss Tyllia! Corsair twisted my arm!" He screamed, as Miss Tyllia walked over to the small group. She looked at the Corsair and frowned, looking disappointed. He looked down, trying to avoid the waves of disappointment coming off her.

"Is this true, Corsair?" She asked, inspecting Byson's hand.

"Miss, he was going to punch Angel! It was an act of self-defence!" He quickly said, trying to avoid getting him and Angel in trouble, and attempting to pin it all on Byson and Dylan.

"Well, she called my father a janitor!"

"He is a janitor!"

"It's still rude to call someone a janitor," Angel interjecting, "I'm sorry Byson, Dylan." Byson, Dylan and the Corsair ignored her and continued their fight, as Miss Tyllia pulled Angel to her side, wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Well you shouldn't insult TARDIS'!"

"Well she shouldn't have shouted at me!"

"You shouldn't have teased her about her father!"

"Well you two shouldn't be such _freaks!_" Dylan said, and that was the last draw. Miss Tyllia pulled the boys apart, because, somehow, in their silly fight, they had gotten closer and closer.

"You two, be quiet! You will never grow to be adequate Time Lords if you keep acting like this! Now Byson and Dylan go sit with the Master and you two," She said, turning to Angel and the Corsair, "go sit in your corner."

As Angel and the Corsair was walking back from to their corner, the Corsair looked at Angel expectantly, and she sighed looking down. This was just another time her mouth got them into trouble.


End file.
